07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Labrador/History
Labrador is one of the main characters of the 07-ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Verloren's messengers, the Kor. Labrador is seen spending most of his time in the gardens of the Church where he takes care of and converses with the plants there and makes them into herbal remedies. He is also able to manipulate them using his healing Zaiphon, meaning he is able to weaponize them. The manga later reveals that he was originally born in the God House of Krat as Ilyusha, being a descendant of the ghost Profe, and after he died began serving as one of the Seven Ghosts. Labrador is the Ghost known as Profe, the one that is able to see one's future. Childhood Early childhood A chapter in the manga reveals that Labrador was born on the 8th January, into the pure lineage of the noble family of the Krat House of God. The Krat House is a House of God in the 4th District (the House of Profe) and Labrador's name when he was human was Ilyusha Krat. Labrador was the grandson of the Head of the Krat Family and spent most of his time in his greenhouse. For generations, his bloodline was shown to have the power to be able to see into the future, being able to see medicines to heal illnesses, however their precognitive visions were misleading and disguised an unhappy outcome.A woman came to the Krat house asking for help on her husband's affairs. She was given some incense and was told everything would be fine if she approached her husband when he slept. She later returned to the Krat House, thanked them, and said that she no longer worried about her husband's affairs. It is later revealed that she did approach her husband as he slept - only with a knife and stabbed him to death. Little is known about Labrador's parents. It is known that Labrador's father died during the Raggs War, and that the era during which he (Labrador's father) lived was known as the 'golden era' of the Krat House of God. Neither of Labrador's parents were seen or mentioned when Teito and Ouka visited the Krat House of God, indicating that both of Labrador's parents were presumably dead by then. For some reason, even when Labrador was human, both of his parents were not seen at the Krat House of God. Teenage years Lem, Labrador's old friend, and Lem's younger sister, Lirin, were orphans that the Krat Family adopted. The three of them were close friends, and Lirin said that she would marry Labrador when she was older. But Lirin was a sickly child, suffering from an unnamed, presumably terminal, illness, and Labrador's prophecies of herbs were the only things that had kept her alive for so long. One day she fell very ill and Labrador knew she was going to die as her illness could not be cured. Lem goes to see Labrador's uncle, who mentions the Flower of Eden - a mystical flower that is said to be not only able to heal any illness, but also any sadness. Lem rushes to Labrador and asks him about the Flower of Eden. Labrador only smiles and nods. A few days later, a sealed letter filled with petals reaches Lem. The letter is written; "If you burn these petals as incense, Lirin would definitely be happy." Lem does as the letter says and Lirin expresses that she feels much better. Grateful, Lem rushes to Labrador's greenhouse, only to discover that the place has been sealed off from the public with tape by the Imperial Guard, because Labrador has been devoured by the forbidden flower that should not blossom - the Flower of Eden. Labrador is sealed off for being a danger, since he has devoured the maid that found him in this state, and Lem is stopped by the guards when he rushes towards Labrador. Later, it was revealed that Labrador actually suffered from the same illness as Lirin. Death and reincarnation As Labrador tries to reach out to Lem, Lem denies knowing Labrador so the petals he had would not be confiscated by the guards and so he could continue to make the medicine to save Lirin's life. Unable to destroy the plant, the Imperial Guard moves it to the North pole where it was frozen. It is revealed that Lirin died anyway, but her death helped scientists research the disease she had been suffering from to help others with the same condition. Blinded by grief, Lem made a pact with a Kor and sealed Labrador's body and Profe's soul together, calling it 'his most precious treasure in the world', and making Labrador the Ghost Profe. The Barsburg Church Meeting Teito Labrador first appears flying his Hawkzile along one of the chasms between Districts 1 and 7 when he, as well as the other two Bishops, Castor and Frau, encounter Teito falling from the sky. When Teito crashes into Frau and Frau's Hawkzile also crashes, he runs to Frau's side and helps him get Teito to the Church where he introduces himself to a frightened Teito. Flower of protection and the Kor Labrador is next seen giving Teito the flower of protection, something which disturbs Castor. Labrador is the Bishop tasked with helping Mikage recover, and is the one who notices that Mikage only has half a soul. He next appears with the other two Bishops, Castor and Frau, when confronting the elderly man possessed by a Kor. He catches Teito as he falls, then leaves with Castor and the Old Man. Despite the Kor being destroyed, Labrador is still worried. Mikage's death Labrador later confides in the other Bishop's that he predicts Mikage will soon 'disappear' as he only has half a soul. Labrador reveals he knows someone is hunting Teito, yet does not know whom, but is sure it is not Mikage. The Bishops decide to continue to watch Mikage in case the situation takes a turn for the worse. Labrador is in the baptism ceremony when Mikage dies. Labrador is present when Frau gives Teito Mikage's reincarnation. Bishop's apprentice exam Frau's arrest and confrontation with Haruse Labrador recieves word of Frau's imprisonment in Light Dungeon from his flowers and he quickly informs the others. Later he notices several guards that possess fake clergy passes and uses his plants to restrain and sedate them. When Haruse arrives, Labrador confronts him and infects him with a parasitic plant that eats away at the Wars. The two are later separated but both arrive at the scene as Castor and Kuroyuri fight. Labrador uses his plants to cushion the wall as Castor is thrown against it and Haruse and Kuroyuri escape. Bastien's funeral Bastien's funeral takes place as normal. Labrador, along with Bishops Frau and Castor discusses the possibility of any Warsfeil remaining in the Barsburg Church- since Bastien's death has restored the protective barrier around the Church. When a nun approaches Frau, suspecting him to be one of the Seven Ghosts, Castor elbows Frau causing him to drop a porn book to dispel any notions that he is a guardian of the Church. Confident, their secrete is safe- the three Bishop's make their escape. Capture of the Eye of Mikhail Labrador is not present during the battle for the Eye but appears at its climax, when the Eye of Mikhail has been taken, and reminds Ayanami that military activity in the 7th District is forbiden. Ayanami, in turn, tells Labrador the ships intend to pass through peacefully on their way to Antwort. Since the existance of the Eye is a secrete, Labrador is forced to let them pass- and shows them the shortest route out of the district. Labrador later helps fend off a Black Hawks attack with Castor in the Church grounds. The two Bishops are confronted by Hyuuga and Konatsu who fight them in order to keep them distracted while Ayanami attacks Teito. Labrador and Castor appear to be losing the fight, but are interrupted when Teito warps everyone to Pandora's box, and the Black Hawks retreat. Labrador appears at the end of the exam, after the attack, where he uses his flower petals to create a path to guide Teito and Frau out of the Pope's secret passage-way. When the castle was attacked, he fought with Ayanami, saying that what he truly desired, he cannot hold in his hands again. He was rescued by Castor, who lost an arm in the process, when Verloren took over Ayanami's personality and became hysterical. He and Castor met with Frau and Teito at one of the stops during the race. He aided Frau when he was deeply injured. In the ballroom, he challenged Hyuuga to a fight while Ayanami fought with Castor. Labrador attempted to trick his opponent with an illusion, but it failed when Hyuuga stabbed himself to regain focus, and he was defeated and knocked unconscious. Later, when Labrador regains consciousness, he finds out that he and Castor have been trapped in a prison made specifically for the Ghosts. In a flashback of Hyuuga's, it is revealed that he offered a darkness-eating flower seed to Hyuuga, to help Hyuuga protect his 'important person', and Hyuuga accepted the seed, despite Labrador warning him that he (Hyuuga) might be devoured. References Category:Character subpages